My name is Billy Smith and I am a BSI
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: A girl goes back in time to get some ideas for fanfiction. She joins the Irregulars and managed to play a few tricks on the detective and doctor. Seriously alternate universe.
1. Time Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and Sam Wiggins but I own Lauren Moran and Wilson, the Baker Street Irregular.

* * *

Lauren sighed. She had totally run out of ideas. Every single one of them were either cliché or inadmissible. The time-travel idea was too common, while the 221B series were used by everyone. A new mystery! But, she could hardly use it as it was not authentic. Where can she find a new mystery? Then, she glanced at the machine next to her. Maybe if she used it to go back in time, she could get a few mystery ideas and they will be authentic! Thus decided, she took the machine, carried her bag, turned the knob and pressed a button.

Lauren looked at her new surroundings. Horse hooves beat on the cobblestones while rain beat on the glass windows. She was in Victorian London, in a dark alley. She took off her conventional jeans and shirt and put on a cap, shirt and trousers. Finally, she cut her hair short. She went into the alley as Lauren Jane Moran, but she came out as Billy Smith.

Lauren went to Oxford Street, and begged. She put on her best puppy-dog eyes and put a cap in front of her. The hours went by and she collected pence and shillings. She was about to leave her spot when she was approached by two boys. They introduced themselves as Wiggins and Wilson, and asked if she would join the Baker Street Irregulars. She accepted, and she was led to their hideout.

It was an old disused rubbish dump, filled with rats and dust. But there was a cheery fire and several boys sitting around it. Wiggins introduced her as "Guys, meet Smith." They looked at her and at the money she had collected. Then, they accepted her into the gang.

Lauren gave her old shirt and jeans to the Irregulars to use as rags. They found the jeans easy to absorb water and used them when the floor which they slept on was wet. Billy was grateful that she had worn a cheap pair of jeans that day. She shared her money between the boys and they bought food with it. They were quite curious as to how she had managed to procure so much money. She showed them her puppy-dog eyes and they were quite amazed at the ability to change her expression and asked her to teach them. She happily agreed. The months went past, and no one had questioned about her past.

That was when her first job for Sherlock Holmes arrived.

* * *

Alice Sargon: Go Lauren Moran! But, why did you choose Billy?

Me: I wanted to make her the page boy.

Alice : Wait. Page _Boy_?

Me: (Shrug shoulders) Suit yourself!


	2. Her first case

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson or Sam Wiggins. I own Lauren Moran and Wilson though.

The page boy of Sherlock Holmes arrived. He said that Holmes, or the Master, as the Baker Street Irregulars called him, needed them for a job. Lauren felt excited, as this was her first job. "Just wait outside while Wiggins go to the Master." Wilson told her. Wiggins went into the flat while the other boys waited outside.

Wiggins came out a few minutes later. "Mr. Holmes wants us to find the boat _Aurora _and a guy called Mordecai Smith. Wilson, you, Billy, John and Albert go and search the river upwards while the rest will search the river downwards." Wiggins told them and handed a shilling to them each.

_I know where the _Aurora _is. It's at Jacobson's Yard. This must be the Sign of Four! But he said upwards. Well, I think that I would not tell. I might change the history. I will tell it tomorrow then._ Lauren thought, as she followed Wilson.

The day proved fruitless, as Lauren imagined. The boys were about to go back when Lauren stopped Wiggins. "Wait first; do you think we can check the yards along the river? I want to check a theory of mine." Lauren asked Wiggins. He nodded and the two of them went to the yards. They drew blank at fifteen, but when they checked Jacobson's Yard, they found the _Aurora_. "I tell the Master about the _Aurora. _Billy, you go back with the boys." He told her and set off for Baker Street. Lauren walked back to the hideout.

"Here's the guinea. You keep it; it was earned by you anyway. By the way, you should have seen the Master. He was practically jumping when I last saw him. That doctor sure is a heavy sleeper though." Wiggins told her and gave her the guinea. _My first guinea! Cool! _Lauren thought. She kept the guinea in the coin box she kept. It was actually quite nice to help the Master, for she could earn legitimate money this way.

"Boys, look at the headlines. _Norwood mystery solved!_ I think that it was a stroke of genius, Billy. Who would have guessed that Mr. Small would have kept the boat in a yard and try to change her?" Wiggins told the Irregulars. Lauren blushed and bowed. She was not used to having praise. The Irregulars cheered her and she rewarded them with the potatoes she had bought with the guinea. London was her home now.

"Wiggins, would you mind if I could see the Master the next time?" Lauren asked. Wiggins nodded and they went out of the hideout. Lauren would never thought that she would meet Holmes so soon. It came about in this way.

* * *

Alice: Is Wilson hot?

Me: He's Daniel Radcliffe hot!

Alice: (Sees Wilson walking by) He's so cute! Why didn't you pair me up with him?!

Wilson: Because I didn't want you. :P


	3. The Trick, Part 1

Disclaimer: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns Sherlock Holmes and Co. I only own Lauren Moran alias Billy Smith.

A certain girl is beating a certain boy and a certain authoress up…

Alice: What do you mean you don't want me?

Wilson: I prefer Lauren Moran's shooting skills then your fighting skills! In case you forgot, she's Colonel Moran's great great-grand daughter!

Me: Will you two stop fighting! I am trying to write here! Besides, Alice, you have already starred in "Sherlock Holmes and the League of Girls"

* * *

It was another day for begging, and today had been a particularly fruitful one. Lauren was walking back to the hideout when she bumped into two men going to the theater. She slid her hand into the pocket and quickly took out the shorter man's wallet while they were not looking. She apologized to them and ran away, clutching the wallet.

She went to a quiet alley and paid close attention to the wallet. There were five 10-pound notes and a couple of shillings. Lauren took these and looked for the address of the owner. To her amazement, it was Dr. Watson! It was printed neatly in the wallet:

_Whoever finds this wallet, please return it to Dr. John H. Watson M.D. at 221B Baker Street. _

_Yikes! I've just stumbled on to a gold mine! _Lauren thought. She thought for a while and then slapped her thigh. She had an idea…

* * *

"Holmes, my wallet is missing!" Dr. Watson exclaimed. He had searched his pockets after returning and found that the pocket that usually contained his wallet was empty. In other words, he had lost his wallet.

"It must be the street Arab whom we bumped our way into when we were going to the theater. Hello! What's this?" His question was directed to a letter in the post. "No post mark, obviously hand delivered and uses cheap stationary at one pence a packet. The letter reads,

_Dear Sir, _

_I think that the wallet belongs to your friend Dr. Watson. I have it here in my possession. If he wants it back, he can meet me at Oxford Street at 9.00am the next morning._

_B._

Handwriting unfamiliar, writes in cursive and has a fine education by the usage of words. This shall be interesting. We shall meet him then."

* * *

Lauren heard every word they said while perched on a tree. She giggled then slipped down. Maybe her object to go to the past wasn't so hard to accomplish after all.

* * *

Alice: Yahoo! Make sure you succeed Lauren! Don't let the L.O.G. Down! By the way, in case you are wondering, Wilson and the authoress are currently tied up now. Get it?(Grins mischievouslly while glancing back. Two figures lay there tied up and gagged.


	4. The Trick, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I only own Lauren Moran alias Billy Smith and Wilson, the Baker Street Irregular.

* * *

"Let see, me placing note where they would find wallet, check. The note I have written containing location of the wallet, check. Finally, the ropes and hook I need to climb to 221B Baker Street and to their rooms, CHECK!" Lauren screamed with delight as she glanced over her list. She was going to have a little fun with the duo of Baker Street. It was going be fun for her and trouble for the detective and doctor.

She left the hideout and put the wallet in a secret hiding place. Then, she set off for Baker Street.

* * *

"Is that boy never going to come? He said that he would come at 9 o'clock… What is this?" Holmes picked up a note. It said:

_Hi! I decided I want to have a little fun with you two after all. If you really want to have your wallet back, you must guess this riddle:_

_**I am a pastry maker who lives on this street**_

_**I often live in a block called two-two one **_

_**The room I live in is on the 2**__**nd**__** floor**_

_**To be more specific, the room in which I sit.**_

_Happy guessing!_

"That boy is one of the most annoying children I have ever seen. The riddle has our address on it. Your wallet is in our sitting room!" Holmes deciphered the message and hailed a cab. Meanwhile, Lauren was cackling wildly as she took all of the case files and the doctor's journals they and left the room by the window. She placed the wallet on what she guessed to be Watson's table before leaving.

Holmes and Watson rushed up the stairs and saw that the door was ajar. They went into the room and saw at once that it had been tidied and ransacked at the same time. Watson's wallet lay forlornly on the table. Its owner grabbed it and checked his table at the same time. "All my journals are gone!" he exclaimed.

"So are my case files. That street Arab is a burglar. The only case file we have left is the one we are currently working on." Holmes said and a long string of curses followed. Watson rebuked his friend for his words and retreated to his study, moaning the lost of his journals.

The next day, their case files and Watson's journals arrived with the post, along with a note torn from a receipt. It read:

_Here are your case files and journals. I have finished copying them already. By the way, Doctor, is your Jezali bullet in your arm or your leg?_

"That boy read my journals! And our case files! Of course I have the bullet in my leg! That's it! I am getting the police!" Watson cried. He was about to reached the telegraph pad when he saw a pair of field glasses glinting in the sunlight. "That boy is watching us Holmes!" Watson exclaimed. There was a flash and they could see the boy rushing out of the bushes.

"Catch that boy! By Jove, that boy deserves a good smack in the back." Holmes replied and they ran out of the house. They chased the boy and finally cornered him. They were mad by this time. "Why did you take our case files and my journals to copy?" Watson asked the boy. The boy in question was laughing merrily and a pair of field glasses hung around his neck. Finally the boy came up with an answer. "I stole your wallet because at that time, I did not know who you were. I burgled your house and stole your things because I needed the information on your cases. I spied on you because I wanted to see the reaction I caused. I asked you about the bullet because I had spotted a mistake in your story 'A Study in Scarlet'!" He held up a copy of _Beeton's Christmas Annual _and laughed again. Watson was embarrassed by his mistake and his face turned bright red. "By the way, here's your money. I have no need for it anyway!" he handed Watson some money before vanishing. Watson examined the notes. "Holmes, there is another of those notes. It says that the boy is surprised that you would fall for his trick so easily, especially when that boy is actually a girl!" Watson told his friend.

And from that day on, Holmes never criticize a girl ever again.

* * *

Alice: Go Lauren! I knew you would do it well, criticizing my great great grand father and Mr. Holmes. You also pointed out the mistake and made my great great grand father embarrassed for it.

Me: Alice, are you supporting Lauren or your ancestor?

Alice: Lauren of course!

Me: Haven't you heard of the phrase blood is thicker than water?

Alice: I think that paint is better that blood or water! (pulls a string and pink paint splashes on the poor authoress)

Me: *&#$ ALICE JANESSA SARGON!


	5. The capture of an ancestor

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or Dr. Watson. I only own Lauren Moran and Wilson.

It was 1894, seven years since she had performed that stunt on the two. The copies of their case files and Watson's journals were being kept in a bank vault with instructions not to open it until 2008, the supposed time of her arrival. Lauren was 15 years old and was still in the Irregulars. She was the leader of the group now. The only Baker Street Irregular that was in the old group before Holmes's disappearance was Wilson. He was the only one who knew that she was female besides Holmes and Watson. It was an accident that day.

Flashback

_Lauren was bathing in the water closet. Enter Wilson. Wilson thought no one was there and had entered to find Lauren's wet locks around her face. He immediately guessed her sexuality. _

_You're a girl? , he had said. Lauren shushed at him to keep quiet. She got out of the shower and dressed. _

_So what if I am? Lauren replied, glaring at him._

_But you can do climbing and jumping and all of those things. It's not ladylike, he hissed at her._

_I prefer being independent and a tomboy then relying on MCP, she had answered._

_MCP?, he asked, looking puzzled. _

_My term for Male Chauvinist Pig, she told him, Now, will you tell on me or not. _

_Wilson thought for a while and shook his head._

End of Flashback

Lauren glanced from her spot on the street. She had sworn to remember Holmes by begging on the same street that the detective lived. When she saw the carriage, her heart had leapt out. Holmes had returned! She saw him go into the flat and heard the landlady's gasps. Nearby, she spotted the sentry and the colonel. _Great great grandfather!_ Her heart had screamed in delight. She quickly remembered 'The Empty House' and made a decision. She would go to Camden house tonight.

* * *

That night, Lauren broke into the house and hid behind a chest of drawers. Moments later, she heard Holmes and Watson's footsteps. She silently waited and the moment had finally arrived. She heard her ancestor's footsteps and knew that he was going for the kill. She crept quietly after him, not making a single noise. She went into the room and saw him shoot the bust. She saw the two men attack her ancestor. Then, she saw something she didn't expect to see.

_Holmes and Watson are losing!_ She saw her ancestor about to beat the brains out of Holmes. Then, she could hold out no longer. "Great great grandfather!" She screamed, thrusting her arms around the astonished colonel.

Colonel Moran's Point of View

'_Great great grand father', what is the boy saying? I only have one son._ I thought as I glanced at the boy who claimed to be my descendant. The boy flashed a candle in front of me and I saw that same nose of my wife and my own eyes staring at me. There was no doubt about his ancestry. Suddenly, a sharp agonizing pain ran through my entire body. The boy had kicked me hard. Then I was pummeled down by the doctor. _You cunning, cunning fiend! _I muttered to the detective. He had the audacity to laugh, but was cut short by the boy. "I trust that you recollect me, Mr. Holmes. I am the same boy who stole Dr. Watson's purse and the same boy who burgled your house and stole all your case files and the journals. It was also I who had made a fool of you and had a picture to prove it!" He held up a photograph. It was a picture containing Holmes, the doctor and my descendant. In it, Holmes was utterly amazed, the doctor stupefied and my descendant laughing mercilessly at them.

_At least the Moran clan had avenged itself through this boy. He certainly has the wits to match my late friend! _I thought as I was captured by two burly constables. A rat face like man was talking to Holmes and the doctor. "Hey, aren't you the inspector whom I slipped the cow dung onto your seat? And aren't you two the ones whom I gave a wedgie, with the help of my good friend? I sure had a fun time with you three!" the boy said again. _That boy has some iron nerve!_ The thought ran through my mind. The inspector's face had turned bright red and the two constables shook their fists at him. Taking my chance, I swooped down through the window. The boy however had caught up with me and caught me by the shoulder. "You would be an escaped convict, two times great grandfather. If you escaped, I would be blamed for it, and you would always be on the run. Isn't it better to save us a lot of trouble?" the boy asked me. By that time, the detective had caught up with me. The inspector was very angry now. "You should be placed in prison for your insults to the whole police force, lad" he screamed at him. The youth looked at him for a few minutes and then said, "Do you want to reconsider your words? I am…" the youth took off his cap and two ponytails fell down," a girl!"

At the sight of her, the inspector turned pale. The constables were also too shocked to speak. My great great grand daughter had once again made a fool of Scotland Yard. She grinned at them, jammed the cap onto her hair and ran off.

Days later, at my trial, one of the country's top lawyers represented me. I have no doubt that my great great grand daughter had something to do with it. My death sentence was changed to life sentence in jail with occasional visits from her. After the trial, the inspector was furious. "I will get the girl if it is the last thing I do." He swore to Holmes and the doctor. "I think I will have the last laugh, Inspector!" a voice from behind spoke, and the next thing they knew, they were covered in the slimiest fish I had ever saw. I looked up and saw an empty barrel. The girl had done it again. Holmes and the doctor were mad and the inspector called for a warrant. "Lauren Jane Moran, master sharpshooter and trickster at your service!" The voice rang out, and the next thing they heard was the sharp sound of a bell. To their amazement, they were surrounded by the dirtiest rascals I have ever seen. They ended up dirty and smelly and in need of a bath. _Lauren, I am proud to call you a descendant of mine._ I thought proudly as I saw the young girl ran off, shrieking in delight.

* * *

Alice: Yahoo! You did it! But you did not necessarily had to make a fool of the entire police force.

Colonel Moran: I do admit she is pretty cunning.

Alice: Gah! How did you get here.

Colonel Moran: Someone by the name of Jennifer Wilson invited me here. You look familiar. Are you Dr. Watson's descendant? (Alice gulps and nods)

Colonel Moran: Is Moriarty is around here as well?

Alice: No, but his descendant Tessa is.

Colonel Moran: Really. I would like to see her ( Goes off in search off Tessa )

Alice: Jennifer Wilson!


	6. The code book and a meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson or Inspector Lestrade. I only own Lauren Moran and Wilson.

Alice Sargon and Tessa Moriarty: Why on earth did you invite Colonel Moran!

Me: I was trying to get back at Alice for splashing pink paint at me.

Tessa: He's criticizing me! So what if I am related to Professor James Moriarty.

Me: Sorry, I did not know you were inside at that time!

* * *

It was Christmas 1894. Holmes had been back for seven months now. It was his first Christmas after the Hiatus. It was also the first Christmas Watson had without Mary. Watson was very depressed and Holmes noticed. He was about to speak when the landlady brought two wrapped presents. "From two boys on the street, Mr. Holmes" Mrs. Hudson answered when Holmes asked her who had brought the present.

"To Mr. S. Holmes and Dr. J. H. Watson, merry Christmas from the Irregulars." Holmes read out and the both of them tore open their presents. Watson got a photo frame with engravings. Holmes had a book called _Codes and Ciphers_. "Atbash, Caesar and Substitution; looks like this boy is well- educated." Holmes noted. He turned over and spotted a code written in Atbash. "I have the same knowledge as you, male chauvinist pig! Lauren." He read. _So it was Lauren who wrote this book and she is in the Baker Street Irregulars too. _Holmes thought. _I must find out what she means,_ he thought while leafing through the pages in search of clues.

Holmes's point of view

Chapter 1 is on Atbash and has the statement about having the same knowledge as me. Chapter 2 is on the Caesar Cipher and explains the relationship between her and Colonel Moran. Chapter 3 consists of the pigpen code and shows that she has an education in Singapore. Singapore is not independant and so, she must be from the future. Chapter 4 consists of the playfair cipher and has her background. Seems like she grew up like a proper girl but prefers wearing masculine clothing. Chapter 5, which is the last chapter states that she has two sisters. Looks like my research hasn't been fruitless so far.

I told Watson that I would go into my room for a while. There, I noted the peculiar act of Lauren going in front to distract her distant relative when he was about to kill me. It seems like she has some compassion for me after all. She also has a sense of justice as she stopped him from getting away. Her mind is quite cunning as Lestrade told me that during my absence, Scotland Yard was plagued by an entire year of pranks and tricks. She has also quite a nerve to burglerize our house when we are away and a good command of codes and ciphers, as this book shows. She also has quite a standing in the street as at her call, the street arabs heard her and attacked Lestrade, Watson and I when we emerged from the court house. However, she is a lousy riddler and cannot resist laughing when she sees that she has succeeded. She also has the common weakness of women to giggle. I shall see Wilson tomorrow.

The Third Person's View

The next day, Holmes met Wilson, the only male Baker Street Irregular whom he recognized before the Hiatus. He asked Wilson how did he met Lauren. Wilson answered him and made a remark about her being the leader of the gang now. Holmes was surprised and asked,"Do you know where to find her?"

"She would be at the shop tending to the customers. She's a real buisness girl, that one but she prefers masculine clothing to feminine. In fact, I think that the money buying that shop was earned in a year. I'm not surprised if she managed to be able to make a hundred pounds in a year by selling." Wilson answered. Holmes thought for a while and asked Wilson if he might meet her. Wilson nodded and they both set off for Oxford Street.


	7. Lauren's story

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and Co. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I only own Wilson and Lauren.

Lauren was in her shop attending to the various customers. Holmes and Wilson waited until closing time and asked her if she would join them for dinner. She nodded and they went to Simpson's. "Where did you come from, Lauren?" Holmes asked. Lauren refused to answer. "If you do not answer us, we will tell your sexuality to the whole world. Now where did you come from?" Wilson asked her. Fury and anger passed through her face before she finally shrugged her shoulders and began to speak. Wilson recorded the following statement.

"I must tell you my background first. I was born on the 25th of June 2000 to my parents Jack and Violet Moran. I have two elder sisters, Margaret and Jennifer. I was the genius of the family and was in the national shooting team for juniors. My family moved to Singapore when I was two and the three of us were educated at St. Christine's Elementary School. I have a friend there named Ann-Marie Moriarty and the two of us were known as "The two marauders of St. Christine's" Then my mother died and my father went into depression, drinking constantly. He also became violent and would often hit me. My sisters, who were old enough to live by their own, moved away while leaving me behind.

Then, I discovered this website called Fanfiction. Net and wrote fanfiction under the name of Jenny Smith. Ann-Marie also wrote fanfiction under the name of Mary West. Then, I ran out of ideas for fanfiction and had to find something new. During that time, I joined the League of Girls. I was given a sort of pill that allows the ovaries to stop producing egg cells. That is why I hadn't had my menstruation. Now, does that answer your question?"

"I think I should go back to my own time now. Wilson, you can have this shop. The money box is at the safe in the kitchen. You probably know the safe number. Good bye." With that, Lauren left Simpson's.

The next day, the shop was closed and Lauren was no where to be seen. Wilson had no doubt that she had gone back to her own time. He went to the safe as directed and entered her birth date. It opened and a sheaf of papers fell out. Inside, there was the moneybox. Wilson kept it and looked through the sheaf of papers. It was her diary entries and a note to him. He put the note and the papers in the moneybox, deciding that Holmes would have the first look at them.

At Baker Street, Holmes, Watson and Wilson looked through the papers. They were written in code and were only deciphered when Holmes used the Atbash Code. The first few papers were common entries and the contents were known to them. The last entry was however very informative. And now, my friends, we shall read the contents of the diary and see how this girl lived her last day in the Victorian Age.


	8. Diary Entry 3285th and The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and Co. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I own Lauren Moran, Alice Sargon, Ann-Marie Moriarty, John Gregson, James Hopkins, Jack Lestrade and Jonathon Jones.

* * *

_Diary entry 3285__th_

_Today is my last day in the Victorian Age. Tomorrow, I shall return to my own time. Alice and Ann-Marie will be mad at me for going to the Victorian Age without them. I don't blame them; they probably want to see their ancestors. Alice is the descendant of Doctor Watson and I think that they are really alike. For instance, I cannot imagine how Alice could survive essay writing. The teacher is so boring! And Ann-Marie would be after Holmes for killing her great-great grandfather. I forgot that I digress. I shall continue with my story._

_Wilson and Mr. Holmes met me today. I told them the entire story. All of it, including my violent father. I think that they would most probably try to keep me here. But I miss Ann-Marie. Her voice and her smile are hard to forget. It was she who taught me those tricks I played on Scotland Yard. She is also the most popular girl in school. I think she would be a magnet for hot boys._

_Alice is no exception. She was one of the best writers in the world. Her fanfiction is read by every one in the world. She could even beat Dr. Watson at writing Holmes story. The manuscripts I have collected would be very helpful to us. _

_The boy prefects are too cute to miss their description. You probably know them already. They are the descendants of rat-face Lestrade, the pig-headed Gregson, fat Athelney Jones and hawk-like Stanley Hopkins. John Gregson looks nothing like his ancestor, trust me. James Hopkins and Jack Lestrade are the mathematics and science wizards too and Ann-Marie is dating James. Jonathon Jones is super handsome and Alice has her eyes on him. She always wears that look when she sets her eyes on him and her pampered dog._

_All in all, I think that the future is my home, even though I love London. _

_Yours truly,_

_Lauren_

Holmes laughed during the description of the inspectors while Wilson goggled at the pictures of Ann-Marie and Alice. Watson was quite happy that his descendant had the ability to write well too. Then they read the note too. It was just a simple post script that said they were allowed to peep at the diaries as it was no use to her now and a promise that Alice would write every script for the benefit of the public. Watson yawned as it was past twelve when they finished reading Lauren's diaries and went back to bed while Wilson went to the hideout to tell the news to the Irregulars. Holmes, on the other hand, recited a phrase that Lauren had quoted in the front page.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed, a place in need is a home indeed."


End file.
